This invention relates to a process for producing N-aminohexamethyleneimine.
N-aminohexamethyleneimine is useful as an intermediate for pharmaceuticals and others, and above all it is a useful intermediate for Tolazamide (trade name) which is effective as the medicine for diabetes.
In the prior art, as a process for producing N-aminohexamethyleneimine, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,979, there is disclosed a process which comprises allowing hexamethyleneimine to react with sodium nitrite under acidic condition of hydrochloric acid to produce once N-nitrosohexamethyleneimine and then reducing this.
However, this process is cumbersome in operation since two steps are involved, and mixing of N-nitrosohexamethyleneimine formed as the intermediate into N-aminohexamethyleneimine cannot be avoided.
This N-nitrosohexamethyleneimine is strongly toxic, and therefore it is strongly desirable to have a process for production in which no N-nitrosohexamethyleneimine is formed.